The Voices
by whitebeaver
Summary: Oh Sehun sedang asyik bermain dengan Vivi dan live Instagram. Namun siapa sangka dirinya mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar? CHANBAEK ONESHOT


**The Voices**

.

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

"Emh.. Ahh"

"Sst, jangan berisik sayang"

Chanyeol segera mencumbu bibir Baekhyun agar suara indahnya tak terdengar dari luar kamar. Lidahnya menjelajah rongga mulut Baekhyun, bertarung untuk saling mendominasi. Suara kecipak terdengar karena pergumulan sengit keduanya.

Sedang, Baekhyun yang berada dibawah tak mau kalah. Tangan mungilnya menjelajah ke bagian intim lawan mainnya, meremasnya manja hingga suara lenguhan lolos dari bibir lelakinya.

"Emhh.."

Tak terima dengan perlakuan kekasihnya, Chanyeol melumat putingnya dan satu tangannya bermain di selangkangannya.

"Ahhh"

Lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir manis Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia menarik diri dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menatap kekasihnya. Matanya sayu, bibirnya terbuka, kiss mark dimana-mana, dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Tampaknya kekasihnya itu benar-benar ingin dilahap habis malam ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki dominan itu melesakkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun. Sentakan itu membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir, menahan desahan nikmat yang ia rasakan. Matanya tak lepas menatap manik lelakinya yang kini menatapnya penuh hasrat.

"Ughh..."

Satu lenguhan lolos kembali dari bibir Chanyeol. Lubang sempit Baekhyun membuatnya menggila. Sungguh nikmat merasakan penisnya diremat lubang kekasihnya yang masih terasa sempit. Padahal mereka sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersadar. Pintu kamar mereka belum tertutup sempurna, menyisakan sedikit ruang terbuka. Cepat-cepat ia menendang pintu itu dan kembali fokus bermain.

Desahan keduanya semakin kencang bersahut-sahutan. Chanyeol tak jarang membisikkan kata-kata kotor di telinga kekasihnya, membuat desahan dan lenguhan Baekhyun makin keras.

"Chan..."

"I know"

Chanyeol mempercepat temponya, satu tangannya mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan lubang Baekhyun mengetat. Dirinya pun sudah berada di ambang batas.

"Tatap aku, Baek"

Suara rendah Chanyeol sudah seperti perintah bagi Baekhyun. Segera lelaki mungil itu menatap manik kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di leher Chanyeol.

"C-chan.. Aku.."

"Not now, babe"

Melihat Baekhyun yang berantakan membuat libido Chanyeol meliar. Lihat saja, rambut berantakan, mata sayu yang memohon untuk segera mencapai klimas dan bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'. Ah, pemandangan dibawahnya sungguh indah. Tak lama Chanyeol merasa dirinya hampir sampai.

"C-chan, aku.. Ahh.. Aku tak kuat lagi.. A-aku mohon.. Aahh... C-chan"

"Sekarang, Baek"

Pandangan Baekhyun berubah putih. Nikmatnya sentuhan Chanyeol tak dapat ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Chanyeol rasanya hampir gila. Lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut benar-benar ketat. Ia menumpahnya spermanya sampai habis ke lubang Baekhyun. Dan sperma milik Baekhyun mengenai tubuhnya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan sperma yang tertanam menetes keluar. Lelaki itu turun dan membersihkan lubang Baekhyun dengan mulutnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri dalam mulutnya. Satu lenguhan kembali terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Selesai membersihkan lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjilat tiap sperma Baekhyun yang menempel di sekitar perutnya. Perlakuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun geli. Ia menggeliat ketika lidah panas Chanyeol menyentuh pinggulnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya dan mencumbu Baekhyun, kali ini lebih pelan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri dalam mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka lalu mencium kening Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan lelaki mungil itu bergelung di dada Chanyeol. Kemudian keduanya terlelap.

* * *

"Emhh..", itu suara Chanyeol

"Ahhh", Baekhyun menyusul

"Ughh...", suara Chanyeol lagi

Brak. Kini suara pintu ditutup.

Oh Sehun yang sedari tadi sedang live instagram dan bermain dengan peliharaannya hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar suara barusan. Dasar hyung-hyung tidak tahu tempat.

"Vivi-yaa~"

* * *

 **Annyeong~**

 **Ku membuat oneshot ini karena semalam habis diskusi sama temenku tentang live instagramnya Sehun.**

 **Udah pada nonton belum?**

 **Di situ Sehun lagi main sama Vivi. Terus pas Sehun diem, tiba-tiba kedengeran banget kalo ada suara-suara desahan gitu, bikin salah fokus memang :")**

 **Anyway, ini aku bikin hanya dalam bentuk oneshot aja ya, jadi tidak ada sekuel hehe.**

 **Buat ff lainnya, mohon bersabar sebentar, karena beberapa minggu ini diriku disibukkan dengan pembuatan skripsweet. Ku harap pembaca yang nunggu ffku bisa mengerti *bow***

 **Akhir kata whitebeaver undur diri, selamat hari minggu!**

 **xoxo**


End file.
